


I'd Rather Hang About & Be There With My Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boundaries, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Chocolate Box 2017, Complicated Relationships, First Dates, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Orphaned Work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They agreed – a get together at Pop's sounded much more appealing than some other words that could get tossed around, and that was just fine with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).



> Title taken from Belle & Sebastian's ['If She Wants Me'](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ayjep-LOxM8%22).
> 
> Kevin's outfit is based off of [this look](http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/large/2/_100063362.jpg).

Kevin struggled with his comb, trying to work through the ungodly amount of product that had been slathered on his hair earlier that day. Okay, so _maybe_ it was his fault for going to him for advice, but when you're still considered the new kid and can't go to your own best friend, sometimes that leaves you with Reggie Mantle as your best and only option. At least this time, unlike previous adventures into dating, Reggie left his clothes alone, which Kevin had silently thanked whatever entity stopped that from happening.

He still had an hour or so to get ready, so he decided to give up with the now flakey and crusty gel still clinging to him and instead rinse his hair in the sink before toweling it dry and styling it into a more sensible – not to mention more comfortable – blond wave. Kevin shrugged on his favourite sweater, a well loved black and crimson colorblock mock neck, over his undershirt before immediately sighing, spending another five minutes trying to reshape his now messy hair back into a manageable swoop. He paired the whole outfit with some black jeans and slightly scuffed lace up boots, pleased with how he looked in the mirror.

It wasn't _technically_ a date – well, not in those words anyway. Jughead definitely had a lot of trouble with that word, especially after his disastrous night with Sabrina. They had made plans to meet at Pop’s for dinner, at Jughead’s suggestion; to be perfectly honest, Kevin thought nothing of it until Jughead, king of mooching free meals off anyone and everyone he could, offered to pay.

_‘You, paying? It must be a miracle,’_ Kevin had said with a grin.

_‘I mean….I asked, didn't I? Archie said that was proper etiquette, not that he knows much.’_

_‘Etiquette lessons from Andrews, now I've heard it all!’_ Suddenly, like a slap to the face, it had dawned on him. _‘Etiquette for….what, exactly?’_

Jughead had just shrugged. _‘You know I don't really do this kind of stuff. Not my style, really. You can call it a get together between two friends. It's easier than that other word, anyways.’_

Perhaps it was wishful thinking on Kevin’s account, but he liked to believe that their get together would be different than ones in the past, despite what the reality was bound to be. Regardless, he felt nervous as he waved goodbye to his father and headed out the door, following the sidewalk towards the Chok'lit Shoppe. He had, of course, arrived much too early, and was greeted with his choice of booths, eventually deciding on one nestled in a corner.

Kevin’s phone buzzed and Jughead’s name, followed by a burger and a crown emoji, flashed on screen. He quickly pulled up the text, holding his breath in hopes it wasn't a cancellation.

_B4 i get there here r some ground rules_ , the first text had read. Kevin sighed in relief; he had asked Jughead to let him know about his boundaries, and he was glad that the other boy was being open with him about everything. _1) i need space 2) no pda (gross) 3) dont touch unless i touch u first got it?_

_Of course_ , Kevin texted back, feeling a bit less nervous. _See u in 10?_

‘Everything okay, Kevin?’ He jumped before looking up, finding Pop Tate standing at the end of the table.

‘Oh hi, uh, yeah, everything's fine, thanks.’

Pop paused for a moment, evaluating the blond. ‘You waiting for someone?’

Kevin nodded, ‘Jughead, yeah. He’s on his way, though.’

The older man groaned, and Kevin stopped himself from grinning at the obviously dramatic action. ‘Better start up those friers then, you know how he is.’ Another pause. ‘If I hadn't known, I would've said you were waiting for a date, you look all wound up.’

‘Don't say the d-word in front of him, Pop. And it's not really a…. _date_ , it's just a get together.’ One of Pop’s eyebrows quirked, but he said nothing other than that he'd be back once Jughead arrived to take their orders.

Kevin’s phone buzzed again, though this time it was Reggie (with a bicep emoji, he _really_ had to remember to not let him borrow his phone anymore) checking in. _Our pal forsythe stand u up?_ , it read, and he made a soft huff in response.

_Not a date and he's on his way_ , he quickly typed back.

His phone buzzed again. _Txt me if u need an escape plan_ , flashed in the preview.

_Get a life Mantle_ , he sent back. He knew Reggie had meant well – or, at least as well as he could – but it was still disappointing to remember how low he thought of Jughead.

‘Miss me?’ Kevin’s head shot up, slight grimace turning quickly to a soft smile when he watched Jughead slide himself into the other side of the booth. ‘Nice choice, by the way,’ he commented, shrugging off his jacket to reveal a grayscale waffle shirt.

Within moments, Pop swung by to take their orders: two milkshakes, a salad, a basket of fries, and a large platter of burgers. While they waiting for food to come out, they made all the usual banter – what girl Archie was chasing this week (Veronica, not surprisingly), the new history teacher and his love of pop quizzes (all of which Jughead had failed, and he's now getting help from Betty on weekends), what Kevin’s clubs were up to (the student council was planning a sing-a-gram fundraiser for Valentine's Day). Kevin had to admit it all felt very normal, which was a relief, to be honest; he was so worried that everything would've gone wrong and he'd have to find a new best friend, but it all seemed as it should be.

Jughead dipped a fistful of fries into Kevin’s vanilla shake and made a pleased noise at how they tasted; the creamy sweetness of ice cream along with the salty, crispy fries was an absolute pleasure. ‘We should do this again,’ he said matter-of-factly once his mouth was no longer full.

‘Sounds good to me,’ Kevin answered, feeling his cheeks grow warm. ‘Maybe the movies next time? I can buy all sorts of snacks.’

The dark haired boy grinned. ‘You sold me at snacks, Keller.’ He bumped Kevin’s pinky with his across the table before picking up a couple more fries – a simple gesture, but they both knew it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you've enjoyed your Chok'lit Box surprise! I've never written anything for Archie Comics before, but I simply adore Jughead's newest comics, as well as his close friendship with Kevin. Hopefully I've done well!
> 
> A quick note: I've decided to orphan this work rather than keep it attached to my account, so you still won't know who wrote this when authors are revealed. Just think of me as a secret fan!


End file.
